Fumiaki Adokenai
Fumiaki Adokenai is a first-year student in the class 1-2. He has the "Cute" persona and is not in a club currently. Appearance Fumiaki appears to be roughly 13 as opposed to his actual age of 15, being a so-called "late bloomer," and though it's unknown whether the lack of growth-spurts and voice-deepenings is the reason, he also acts younger than his age (see personality). Fumiaki is shorter than most students, which only adds to his childish appearance. He is also small in build and weight. He has short dirty blond hair, which is usually messy with a small tuft sticking up at the top, and light blue eyes. He usually has a natural rosy tint to his cheeks. He wears a usual school uniform, often with bright shoes instead of the standard black. Personality Whilst it's unknown why he acts like this, Fumiaki has a very youthful personality. He is cowardly at best, and prone to being a crybaby. He is naive and easily manipulated, still having a childlike innocence. Even though he is generally sweet, he occasionally has tantrums and can be quite selfish, a little bit of a spoiled brat. Thankfully he can be calmed down easily. If he witnesses suspicious activity, he will normally brush it off, for example thinking blood is paint. If he catches someone laughing, he'll laugh along before asking what the joke was. If he directly witnesses a murder, he will burst into tears and run, usually hiding with an adult - even going as far as to burst into the faculty room without permission. He has a love of cute things and sweet food and tends to surround himself with people who will protect him. History Fumiaki had a generally normal childhood, with parents slightly older than most. In fact, just after he was born his mother began her menopause, so he doesn't have any younger siblings. This may be why he is spoiled, as even though he has older siblings they all moved out before he was born. His parents still doted on him, and his father retired not long after he was born to fully look after him. At the age he is now, both parents are retired and their older children help to support them. When he was younger, everyone was just as small as him and he fit in with his charming personality. However, when everyone else matured physically and emotionally, he didn't, and people started avoiding him. By the beginning of High School, he was a shadow of how he used to be, and rumours started that his youthful appearance was because of his parents' age, or that they'd given him hormone suppressants to make him seem younger. However, he managed to find a small group of friends who helped him stop caring about the rumours and eventually they left him alone. Relationships Yuukou Tsuki: He looks up to her as a big sister, admiring her dancing. He follows her around sometimes. Kichirou Roumaigo: He thinks Kichirou is a bit intimidating, and they haven't talked much. He might be a bit in awe of the older student, and appears to want to get to know him. Quotes "Hahaha, why were we laughing, anyway?" -''Fumiaki after laughing along with a student'' "Have you been painting? I didn't realise you were part of the Art Club!" -''Fumiaki when seeing a student covered in blood'' "W-what have you done?!" ''-Fumiaki seeing a student commit a murder, before bursting into tears and fleeing'' Task Missing Teddy Fumiaki will have lost one of his favourite stuffed animals, a battered old bear from his childhood. "Can you help me? I lost my bear, and I can't find him anywhere!" ''-Asking for help in his task'' "I wish I had my bear with me..." -''Talking about the task before you find the bear'' "You found him? Thank you so much!!" ''-When you find the bear'' Trivia * He's unintentionally inspired by Honey from Ouran High School Host Club. Category:OCs Category:Autotunenerd's OCs Category:Males Category:Cute Persona Category:Students Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2